Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical connectors, and more particularly, to secure SC type fiber optic connectors that can only be disconnected with specific removal tools.
Background of the Invention
Optical connectors are commonly used in both civilian and military applications. In both of these applications, security is an issue. Not only is it important to properly connect the correct optical plug with the correct corresponding optical receptacle, it is important to prevent a connected optical plug from being removed by an unauthorized user, and further, it is important to prevent an optical connector port from being accessed by an unauthorized user.
Additionally, it is very common for optical plugs to get caught or snagged on surrounding optical cables, other optical plugs, and edges and corners of cable trays, conduits and the like when optical cables having optical plugs are being installed or removed.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an optical plug and optical receptacle that facilitates optical plugs being connected to correct corresponding optical receptacles. Furthermore, there also is a need to provide an optical plug that cannot be disconnected by unauthorized user. Moreover, there is a need for an optical plug that does not get caught and snagged when the attached optical cable is being pulled around edges and corners during installation or on retrieval.